Ranmaru's diary
by Kurohana Sakurai
Summary: Based on Ranmaru's ed in SB 1/ Siapa diduga? Pejuang cilik kita ternyata memiliki sebuah buku harian! Mau tahu apa isinya? RnR please XDD


**Sengoku Basara **

2005 © CAPCOM

.

**Ranmaru's Diary**

2009 © Kurohana Sakurai

.

Warning: ooc, gaje, sinting, gila, humor garing, author setres awas diuber.

* * *

Mouri Ranmaru membuka buku hariannya yang selama ini disembunyikan secara diam-diam dari siapa pun. Dengan senyum riang dan sebatang lilin, ia membaca buku harian itu sambil tiduran di futonnya yang empuk.

Tanggal X bulan X

_Hari ini kami mengadakan penyerangan ke daerah Kai, menghadapi seorang pria tua yang dijuluki 'Kai no Tora'. Lihat, lihat, dari namanya saja dia sudah terkesan keren 'kan?! Yah, walaupun dia itu orangnya agak aneh…_

_Bayangkan saja, ia berdiri di atas dua ekor kuda dengan gaya (sok) keren. Satu pertanyaanku, kok bisa sih orang itu enggak jatuh?_

_Ngomong-ngomong soal aneh, seorang abdi setia orang itu juga sangat aneh! Dikit-dikit dia suka ngomong atau teriak "OYAKATAAA-SUAAAMUUUAAAAHHHHH~!!". Dia menggenakan jaket irit bahan berwarna merah dan ikat kepala merah yang panjang, sangat panjang hingga hampir menyentuh tanah… dia juga menggenakan enam buah koin logam untuk diuntai menjadi sebuah kalung. Hm… dasar ga ragat, aku yakin gajinya selama ini dihabiskannya untuk membeli dango sewarung-warungnya._

_Si pedopil sikopat itu pernah bilang, Takeda Shingen memiliki dua orang pengikut setia. Jadi, masih ada seorang lagi yang (katanya) merupakan shinobi legendaris. Hey, tapi aku tidak berhasil bertemu dengan dia…_

Tanggal XX bulan X

_Kami berhasil merebut wilayah Oushuu dari sang 'Dokuganryuu'!! hal ini membuktikan sebagaimana hebatnya tuanku dalam strategi sehingga bisa mengalahkan Dokuganryuu yang dijuluki ahli strategi nomor satu._

_Yah, Dokuganryuu adalah orang yang sangat keren, penampilannya dan seluruh anak buahnya memang sangat ngejreng. Bayangkan!! Style rambut anak buahnya ajib-ajib semua. Kuda milik Dokuganryuu juga tidak kalah ajib-ajib, dipasangi knalpot sepeda motor segala._

………

_Aku yakin, orang ini pastilah pelopor geng bermotor pada masa yang akan datang…_

_Lupakanlah soal itu, anak buah Dokuganryuu itu juga enggak kalah sinting!! Masa' daun bawang dipakai sebagai senjata pedang?! Klan Date isinya orang ajib-ajib semua ah!!_

Tanggal XY bulan X

_Echigo masuk dalam daerah yang harus kami serang!! Kali ini lawan kami adalah Uesugi Kenshin, sang 'God of War' beserta kunoichi anak buahnya. Tempat yang gila, baru saja masuk gerbangnya sudah harus berhadapan dengan sejumlah besar pasukan shinobi!!_

_.........  
_

_Yah, di sini ternyata ada 'drama musikal'nya. Tapi lebih lebay dari drama musikal Toshi'ie dan Matsu…_

………

_Aku tidak mood menuliskannya…._

Tanggal YX bulan X

_Aku harus berhadapan dengan orang botak, gembrot, dan jenggotan hari ini. Yup, siapa lagi kalo enggak Zabii?_

_Aku malas berhadapan dengan orang ini, maksudku aku malas melihat jurusnya yang memanggil malaikat-malaikat kecil berambut pirang, bermuka sama dengannya, dan lebih parahnya BREWOK!! Bused dah, illfeel diriku langsung!! Kadangkala aku heran, kok bisa ya Itsuki-chan suka sama orang ini? Sudahlah, wanita memang memiliki selera yang aneh-aneh…_

_Satu kalimat yang terus berdenging di telingaku setelah menghadapi orang itu, "cinta, cinta, cinta"._

_Come on!! Jangan buat aku yang setres menghadapi orang itu jadi masuk ke tahap gila!!_

Tanggal XX bulan Y

_Hari ini adik dari Nobunaga-sama, Oichi-hime tiba-tiba saja menjadi aneh ia menyerang kediaman kami sambil tertawa mengerikan. Aku kaget, hampir saja dia berhasil membunuhku dan Nou-hime. Tapi untung saja Nobunaga-sama datang dan menghentikan kegilaan yang yang dia perbuat, situasi kembali aman terkendali._

_Kata Nobunaga-sama, Oichi-hime terlalu depresi dengan kematian Nagamasa-sama sehingga akal sehatnya buntu. Yang ada pada dirinya sekarang hanyalah rasa tertekan dari ketidakmampuan, penyesalan, dan lain-lain sehingga melahirkan sebuah kepribadian lain yang selalu haus darah dan balas dendam. Memang dia hanya sendiri, tapi ia sudah berhasil membunuh setengah dari pasukan kami dengan kekuatannya yang hampir setara dengan Nobunaga-sama itu._

_Wanita yang malang… tapi baru saja aku melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku dan Nou-hime percayai…_

_Nobunaga-sama membunuh adiknya sendiri di depan mata kami. Ya, adiknya sendiri, wanita yang mempunyai darah yang sama dengannya…_

Tanggal YX bulan Y

_Setelah Oichi-hime, kini giliran si pedophile psychopath yang bikin ulah. Malam itu, ia mengadakan penyerangan berskala besar ke tempat Nobunaga-sama. Ukh dasaaarrr!!! Vampire satu ini emang gak ada kapoknya._

_Sudah kuduga dari awal, Nobunaga-sama memang salah merekrut orang! Sudah kuduga dari awal, suatu saat nanti ia pasti akan mengkhianati Nobunaga-sama! Tapi tak pernah kuduga kalau dia akan bertindak sekarang, di saat klan Oda masih kacau balau akhibat penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh Oichi-hime._

_Kacau balau memang, tapi akhirnya aku berhasil juga membereskan pedophile psychopath itu!!_

_Dan aku mendapatkan pujian dari Nobunaga-sama karena sudah menghabisi dia. He he!! ^__^  
_

Tanggal Y bulan Z

_Yay!! Akhirnya Nobunaga-sama berhasil mendapatkan seluruh Jepang juga!!! Kemenangan ada di klan kami, kami berpesta semalam suntuk untuk mensyukuri kemenangan ini!!_

_Tapi betul kata orang kalau mempertehankan itu jauh lebih susah dari pada meraih. Disaat kami masih asyik berpesta, Matsunaga menyerang klan kami diiringi dengan ketiga ninja pengawal dan alat-alat aneh miliknya._

_Nobunaga-sama yang moodnya buruk langsung mengutus pasukannya untuk menembakkan meriam secara bertubi-tubi, tanpa henti sejenak pun. Sampai-sampai menara pengawasan yang ada di depan pintu gerbang juga terkena._

_Dan matilah Matsunaga…._

Ranmaru mulai menambahkan sesuatu dalam buku hariannya. Setelah selesai, ia tersenyum senang dan membacanya sejenak.

"Tanggal XY bulan Z

Kemengangan kini benar-benar milik klan kami. Nobunaga-sama telah berhasil mendapatkan semua tanah yang ada di Jepang. Dia sangat hebat, kau tahu?

Aku selalu bermimpi, suatu saat nanti aku bisa menjadi seorang prajurit sehebat Nobunaga-sama!! Dia kuat, pintar, dan bisa membuat semua orang takhluk kepadanya!!

Mulai dari sekarang, aku akan berusaha agar bisa menyetarai Nobunaga-sama!! Aku akan giat berlatih!!"

Ranmaru tersenyum lebar dan menutup buku hariannya. Ia lalu meniup lilin yang menjadi penerangan satu-satunya dan merebahkan kepalanya ke bantal yang empuk.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari esok!!"

___________

FIN

___________

* * *

A/n: fic tergaje yang pernah ada… entah dari mana datangnya, saya dapet ide untuk mengangkat endingnya Ranmaru di SB 1 untuk menjadi fic. Habisnya, dia lucu sih…. *tampang sindikat penculikan anak: on*

saya mau ngemasukin Ieyasu, Hideyoshi, ama Itsuki. Tapi ternyata saya males ngetik plus ga ada ide (halah)… yah, jadi orang-orang tersebut yang namanya terpampang di atas yang berhasil saya masukin TT^TT Ngomong-ngomong, setting fic ini diambil dari SB 1 dan SB 2 H.

Yang baca sampai sini dan review, saya comblangin ama Kim Bum!! (halah)


End file.
